


Haze

by misevir



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misevir/pseuds/misevir
Summary: She always embraced the unexpected. This, however, was his pull of her reality to his shaking what she lay as foundations into what they could have together.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Miura Haru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Splash of Reality

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N: I have no ownership on the Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I often don't like this kind of plot but after thinking about it, it does sound like something that could happen to these two. Fair warning, might be OOC. Unbetad]

[A/N: I have no ownership on the Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I often don't like this kind of plot but after thinking about it, it does sound like something that could happen to these two. Fair warning, might be OOC.]

Haru woke up to feeling a bit dizzy. She remembered last night's festivities with the famiglia. It was their first gathering after successfully getting into college. She moved to sit up but was struck with the pain emanating from beneath. She froze in panic.

'What happened?', she thought frantically and looked at her surroundings. She was clearly at somebody else's place.

She lifted the blanket and wailed mentally at her naked stated. She could see the kiss marks on her thighs. 'This can't be happening,' she thought with a sob. She was determined to have her first time with someone she loved. Tsuna flashed through her mind but she forcefully brushed that image away, feeling disgusted with herself. He was with her best friend and she was going to get rid of her feelings for him as soon as she can.

She heard water running in the next room. She needed to get out of this place before he comes back. She looked for her clothes albeit slower as she coped with her soreness. She put on her skirt and underwear. She froze when she spotted the bracelet next to her bra. She knew that bracelet all to well. It belonged to a certain hot-headed, arrogant and dangerous storm guardian.

She mentally cursed the heavens before taking it back and cursing at herself instead. She didn't understand how she could have ended up in Gokudera's bed. Him, of all people. They didn't fight as much as before. She didn't hate him but it didn't mean she liked him as well. They barely tolerated each other.

She hastily put on her bra and looked for top. She found it closer to the entrance to his apartment. She noted the broken buttons and mentally cursed at him. She knew he was a brute but she thought he had enough consideration not to tear destroy her clothes. She put it on and borrowed his jacket thinking it was only fair enough. She couldn't go home with her bra exposed for all to see.

Hayato groaned when he woke up. He felt tired but oddly still. He remembered the heavy drinking session they had the night before. He heard a rustle on his side and noticed the weight of an arm on his abdomen. He froze and looked at the woman on his bed. He knew that hair anywhere. He groaned again, a hand rubbing at his face. This was not how he planned things to go.

He needed to think. He went to get a drink from the fridge and took some tablets. He looked at the woman on his bed. He could already hear her hysterical voice demanding him to take back what happened before. Miura was an idiot even in his mind. She looked oddly pleasant sleeping there, her obnoxious personality hidden behind her resting face.

He snickered at his thoughts. He wondered when she grew on him. He admitted that she was more bearable than before. Especially after Tsuna and Ryohei's sister got together. He remembered the damn woman's reaction then, barely keeping herself together. It was a wonder how she managed to keep up with her delusions and persistently stuck with the famiglia. With her personality, she was better off not associating herself with them.

When he felt his migraine subside, he went to the bathroom to take a shower. He needed to sort out his thoughts, thinking off how to confront the woman. He knew had to tolerate her for the tenth but this went above his expectations. He didn't exactly hate her. He begrudgingly admitted that she was useful when she wanted to be. She was still too irritating to have around.

He was dwelling in his thoughts when he heard the familiar low click of his front door. 'So she ran away,' he thought. He didn't expect her to be a coward. Then again they never got along well enough for her to be comfortable with him.

He finished his bath feeling relieved he didn't have to deal with her. There was a lingering irritation to how she ran away from him. It was a beating to his pride to think that she might have had a bad time. He snickered as he lit a cigarette. That couldn't be it. He remembered some of scenes of their late night experience. If her moans were something to go by, he'd say she was more than satisfied; even demanding him mindlessly for more.

Haru tried avoiding Gokudera to the best of her power. It didn't help that Kyoko asked her about the bruise at the back of her neck. She had to hurriedly cover go to her locket to get her scarf to cover it up. He had the audacity to leave a mark wherever he pleased. It made her feel worse when she slowly remembered her rather cooperative performance.

She had skipped school that day to tend to her physical and emotional state. She was relieved when he didn't try to contact her in any way but was pissed that he treated her like the other girls she heard he messed around with. She thought he only had eyes for Tsuna, thinking he swung that way but the other night told a different story. It didn't help how there were many rumors of his escapades although he vehemently rejected these when the others asked him.

Her moment of peace was interrupted when she heard a familiar voice behind her. She didn't count on him seeking her out.

"Hey"

She ignored him and finished putting on her scarf before closing her locker door. She tried to walk away but he stopped her, his arm blocking her escape path.

"Stop being a coward woman," he spoke gruffly. He looked irritated but then again, he always did.

She felt a pang of anger rise at his sentence. He looked at him and pushed his arm away, albeit tried to.

"I'm not a coward," she hissed.

"Ha," he snickered, testing her. His arm didn't move an inch despite her efforts. "We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about. What happened was an accident," she said hastily before hurriedly trying to escape.

"An accident? When you were the one who started it?" he caught her wrist, stopping her in her tracks.

She blushed at his words before trying to compose herself again. It explained her blurred memory but she brushed it off.

"You clearly remember a lot. You shouldn't have gone along with it." She knew she wasn't making any sense but she couldn't stop it.

"Are you seriously blaming me for what happened?" he asked calmly, but she heard the anger behind his tone.

"Ye- I mean," she didn't want to deal with this yet. "Can we just forget about this?"

He caught her almost saying yes. He felt strong dislike the moment she tried to blame it all on him. He understood how she wanted to forget it, he wanted himself to but he can't help but take responsibility for it all.

"...Are you regretting it?" he asked in a low voice.

"I- Yes! Can you leave me alone now?" she didn't understand why she felt like crying. This was all happening too fast. Her mind was in a jumble and it reflected her emotions as well.

"Fine," she heard his answer and felt him move, walking away. She regret what she said but didn't want to take it back unless she was ready to engage in a conversation with him. She didn't understand how this was all jumbling in her head. She didn't mean to offend him but he kept up with his questions.

Hayato knew Miura was going to blame him for everything but he didn't expect to be affected by it. He felt oddly hurt by her accusation. He was intoxicated yes, but it didn't excuse anything even if she did start it. It was insulting to think that this was something to fix. It was better for him to respect her wishes and hopefully salvage whatever civility they can agree on after.

The past few weeks, he gave her space. Not even minding her loud interactions with the other idiots. He felt that he could do this much. It helped that they were from different departments with a large distance from the respective buildings. He felt a bit bad to admit that he didn't regret what happened. Takeshi had jokingly said that perhaps he constantly picked on her because he liked her. He had hit him for that, objecting strongly on why he would like her when she didn't even resemble her specie.

'What the hell is wrong with her?,' he asked to no one particular in his mind. He had felt a strong intent gaze on him and sharply turned thinking it was an enemy. He let go of the ring in his pocket when he saw her glaring at him.

He didn't understand why she kept acting hostile around him when he had respected her wishes and left her alone in the mean time. He did try talking to her but she basically slapped a paper on his face loudly announcing her want for him to leave her alone. He looked away and focused on what Tsuna was saying as he escorted him to his next class dutifully.

The next few weeks, he had learned to distinguish her hateful gaze on him from the others. He wondered what her problem was. When he had tried getting closer, she had acted like a guard dog ready to pounce on any trespasser. 'More like a chihuahua,' he thought afterwards.

He didn't understand women and he didn't have plans to try to when it only brought complications. He ignored her and focused on his tasks.

Haru knew she told Gokudera to leave her alone but she didn't think he would treat her as something non-existent. The nerve of him. He didn't even try to help her up when she fell. It was a relief that Takeshi was there to help her to the university clinic. He even gave her chocolate after. 'He's a saint,' she proclaimed in her head.

Takeshi's popularity wasn't surprising although she had to admit, so was Gokudera's. It took her awhile but she did understand their attraction to his face and rough personality. She frowned. If only it wasn't for his personality. Her mood soured at the thought of him again. This was getting out of hand. She found herself thinking about him at the oddest if times. She even saw him in her dreams.

She felt her face heat up at the thought of her latest nightmare. She insisted on how it was not a pleasant dream at all. She blamed it on her traumatic experience with him. She didn't understand how her mind could perceive it as anything else.

These past nights have been a hassle, with her remembering what happened slowly. It made it apparently just how cooperative she was then, even downright demanding. She felt herself heat up more on the thoughts running through her mind.

"Haru-chan?!" she heard Kyoko's call as she ran towards her. "Are you alright? I heard from Ryohei-niisan. How could you fall from a chair?"

Haru blushed as she remembered the scene. She also didn't expect herself to react as she did. She was attending one of her workshops and was getting some of the cloth from the wall cabinets. She had used a chair to help herself up, declining others offer to help her up. She was confident in her nimble feet, well at least until a certain someone appeared by the door to drop some of her requested material.

She turned to greet Takeshi when she saw Gokudera next to him. He was momentarily distracted and lost her footing. She closed her eyes as she fell to the floor. It was brief but she felt somebody catch her before she felt herself be dropped to the floor.

She opened her eyes when Takeshi helped her up. She glared at the figure behind him, looking away nonchalantly with his hands on his pockets. She got excused from her class and Takeshi volunteered to help her while Gokudera stayed behind to sort things out.

"Haru-chan?" Kyoko stared at her worriedly. She put a hand on her forehead. "You're burning up. Were you sick beforehand?"

She removed Kyoko's hand gently before patting it. "I'm alright. I just lost my balance. I was using the chair to get something from the wall cabinets."

"But you never lose your balance." Kyoko checked her again for any injuries.

"It just happened," she told her dismissively, looking away.

"Oh okay," Kyoko leaned back thinking she'll just wait for Haru to talk to her when she was ready.

Haru opened the chocolate she received from Takeshi. She broke off a piece and gestured for Kyoko to eat it.

"Where did you get this?" Kyoko asked as she at bits of the chocolate, looking genuinely confused.

"Oh. It's from Takeshi. He gave it to me so I would cheer up," Haru said happily as she savored the rich taste of the chocolate before she complained about Gokudera.

Kyoko looked like she wanted to day something but she shook her head and listened to Haru complain about the self-proclaimed Tsuna's right hand man.

"Why didn't you just give it yourself?," Hayato heard the casual inquiry from Takeshi. He knew the bastard was amused by the whole thing. He wanted to tell him it was none of his business but he did do him a favor.

"She would have thrown it back to my face," he said with a shrug. He heard the Takeshi laugh at his answer.

"But you would have let her get away with it right?" he heard the bastard asked.

"Shut up" he said as he turned to hit the bastard on the head but the latter swiftly dodged before slinging an arm on his shoulder.

"Oh come on. She would have liked it if you gave it to her," Takeshi said. He let Hayato roughly push him away.

"Doubt it," Hayato replied.

Takeshi smiled amusingly and followed the grumpy fellow, his hands behind his head.


	2. Drunken Chatter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: I have no ownership on the Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I often don't like this kind of plot but after thinking about it, it does sound like something that could happen to these two. Fair warning, may be OOC. Unbetad.]

Gokudera took another swing from his drink. He was staying at Tsuna's side despite the latter's protest. They were attending a party in the Cavallogne family on their semester break. He didn't want to attend but he had to keep an eye on Tsuna. He eyed the table on the other side of the room where the refreshments lay. He kept his eyes from drifting to the brunette dancing with the rest.

Four months passed since then. He had done his part in leaving Miura alone but apparently, she seemed to have changed her mind the weeks after. It was little things at first, she would make sure to ask him as well when she offered to do something for the group or invite them to somewhere. She never bothered before seeing as he went whenever Tsuna did.

Often she would try to talk to him. He was surprised to know that she wasn't as stupid as she seemed. She knew of relevant topics. Months after, she didn't hesitate to verbally spar with him when they had different opinions. There were times that she confused confused him with her fluctuating moods. She always found excuses when he hinted on wanting to talk about them.

He was tired of this. He didn't want to deal with her until she made up her mind. Constantly having to watch his steps were tiring enough. It wasn't like him. Now that he thought about it, why did he feel obliged to tolerate her when she was like this? It was better to ignore her.

He found that his eyes unwillingly lay on the brunette again. She was dancing with his sister. 'She should be fine,' he thought. He kept his worry at the back of his mind.

"How about you try this one Haru-chan?"

Haru received the drink with a thanks. She watched as Bianchi watched her expectantly when she took a sip. It felt like flowers were blooming in her mouth. It was delicious. She drank once more, a hand to her face as she savored it.

"I had a feeling it was your type," Bianchi said with an amused smile. She found Haru looking curiously at the carefully arranged drinks.

"Mm~ this one's my new fave," Haru said with her eyes closed.

Bianchi let out a soft laughter. She was fond of the girl. She did think something was going on between her brother and Haru. She Haru enough to know she wasn't the type to play with someone's heart. She hoped they can settle this soon. They've danced around this for awhile. She wondered when it started.

"Bianchi-san," she heard a gentle voice call out to her. She turned and found the celebrant right there.

"Dino-san," she nodded to him. "Congratulations," she greeted warmly.

"Hello Dino-san!," Haru greeted warmly as well.

"How are you Haru-chan?," he asked.

"Never better. Congratulations by the way!"

"Thank you both!," he have them a warm smile. They talked for a bit and she found that he was better at handling himself when he was alone. He blushed when they recalled his past performance. They continued before he reached a hand out to Bianchi. Haru smiled knowingly.

"May I borrow Bianchi-san for a dance?"

"Yes! I'm sure she would love that as well," Haru replied enthusiastically, giving the older woman a teasing smile. Bianchi sent her a pointed look before she gave him her consent as well.

"Save a dance for me as well Haru-chan," he requested to which she accepted.

"Of course!"

Haru had her fair share of dances for the night and took a break. She acquainted herself with the refreshments table with the help of Bianchi, who she shared her most recent dance with.

'More for me,' she thought as she grabbed two more glasses of the drink. She didn't know how much time has passed but she was fairly tipsy when Dino came back to ask her for a dance.

He laughed when she saw her state and graciously led her throughout the dance. When they had finished, he told her to rest even though she insisted on dancing some more.

"Well if she wants to dance, I'm up for it! Let's go Haru-chan!," Ryohei enthusiastically offered which Haru returned in fervor. Dino released a sigh before he gently guided her to the energetic man.

"Be careful now Haru-chan," he said gently.

"Don't worry. You can leave her to me! You ready Haru?" Ryohei asked and she nodded, a hand strongly clasped with his.

"Ready captain!," she said with a grin.

Ryohei let out a loud laugh before he guided her in the dance.

"That's what I'm talking about!"

"Onward!"

Gokudera placed a palm to his face. He was relieved she had been guided with trusted people but she was clearly overdoing it. She kept dancing and drinking. Much to their dismay, a few mafiaso followed and before long, the banquet went full on in energy. This was far from their civilized party awhile ago.

He looked at Ryohei who strongly held on his title as the strongest arm wrestler of the night. He turned to look at the brunette who was most likely drunk. He saw several glasses on her designated table. His worry went up when he saw a few men try to approach her.

"Hayato," he heard Tsuna call out.

"Can you take Haru back to her room?" He heard him request. He eyed Takeshi who heard him as well. The swordsman gave him a nod, assuring him that he will guard Tsuna.

"I'll take her back," Gokudera replied.

"Hey there miss."

Haru heard someone call out. She finished her glass before she looked at the man. She couldn't see his face clearly, her vision a bit clouded but knew he had other people with him too.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Sorry... bit out r-right now," Haru slurred and let out a hiccup.

"Are you alright miss?"

Haru was about to answer when she felt a warm coat on her person. She looked to the side and saw what she could make out as Gokudera. She would know that hair and scent anywhere. She berated herself for keeping close attention to anything about him.

"I'll take it from here," she heard him say. "Have a good evening gentlemen."

"Gokudera?" she called out but only felt her next glass snatched away.

"Hey!"

He ignored her and told the men some excuse before they went away.

"What the-" she started.

"I'm taking you back. Tenth's orders," he said briefly as he helped her stand up.

"Tsuna? But I haven't danced with him yet. Wait! I haven't danced with you too," she whined.

He raised a brow at that.

"Next time," he said as he placed a hand on her waist to stabilize her. "You can't even walk properly."

"I can!," she roughly slapped his arm away and tried walking only to fall. She felt an arm wrap around quickly, catching her.

"Damn it woman!"

"Gokudera?"

"What?"

"You smell good," he heard her slur before she buried her face on his chest. He felt himself fluster before he pushed her away gently, still holding her up. "Stop it."

She didn't reply, only kept a hand to her mouth. When he saw her hunch her back, he hurriedly led her outside just in time for her to throw up. He helped hold her hair up while she threw up on the garden. He had some explaining to do on her part to Dino. He hoped the latter would be lenient about it.

Haru heard him curse at her for drinking too much. She held a hand up and he stopped. "What now?" he demanded.

"N-noisy," he heard her mutter. When she was about to drink from the nearby fountain, he pulled her away.

"Don't drink shitty water!," he scolded. He could her Dino's offended gasp in his head but brushed it off.

He saw her stubbornly try again. "Damn it woman!"

He hurriedly dragged her up to stand. When she tried to resist, he flung her on his shoulder. He walked briskly to her room, cursing the distance. He felt her heave before she threw up again. He inwardly made a disgusted noise when he felt something wet trailing on the back of his shirt and his pants.

"Fuck!" he cursed. He slammed the door to her room open before he put her in her bathroom. She immediately went to the toilet and vomited again. He grabbed a nearby tie and pulled her hair together. He waited her to finish and guided her to bed. He went to flush the toilet before going back to check on her. He found her on her bed sleeping.

'Fucking hell,' he cursed in his mind. He went to his room to wash the vomit off and changed out the soiled clothes.

When he came back, she was busy occupying herself with the sink. She was gargling something. He went to her side quickly when she sounded like she choked. He patted her back gently, helping her ease in her heaves. When she turned back to look at him, he laughed at her overall look. Her makeup was a mess.

He heard her groan, her hands covering her ears. "Too loud," she whined.

"Serves you right. Learn to control yourself next time," he berated with his arms crossed.

She looked at her reflection and laughed as well. He caught her when she was about to collapse by the sink. "Such a handful" he muttered. He helped her back to her bed. He sat by the side, breathing a deep breath. He didn't think he would be babysitting this late. He rubbed his hand on his face.

"Gokudera-san..."

He turned to her. "You're still awake?"

"Hm... was resting eyes- me... my eyes," she muttered her eyes looking distractedly at him.

He hated how easily he could focus on her eyes despite the distracting mess of makeup on her face.

"Just sleep already. I need to get back to the Tenth," he said as he looked back at his wristwatch to check the time.

"Stay," she started. He heard a rustle before he felt her hand on his. "V-We talk."

"Now you want to talk?"

She nodded, her hand tugging his closer. "Don't leave."

He found everything she said ironic. He stopped himself from expecting anything. He knew this pattern well. She was going to either forget or regret the next day. She talked to him about random things. He swore this was a waste of time but he listened anyway.

"And that's why godzilla is better than any other giant monster," she summarized. He felt his headache grow stronger.

"Woman even if it was, we won't be alive to witness it finish when we're in the middle of it's fight. We're in the damn pacific," he growled. He had enough nonsense. He admit that he had an interest in these but it wasn't exactly the time.

"But the kaijuu!-"

They kept up with her random ass arguments. It went from monsters to nuclear war to aliens. 'This was ridiculous,' he thought. He didn't know why he tried to argue with a drunk woman. He had to get back. He was gone for too long already. The woman had the audacity to yawn when he was spending the limited amount of patience he had to tolerate her.

"I need to get back," he said abruptly. He turned to stand but she grabbed his wrist.

"What now woman?!" he asked irritably especially when she didn't answer. He shook her hand off before he stood up. He was by the door when she answered in a low voice.

"I didn't regret it."

He turned back to her but found her cuddled up in the covers apparently asleep. He rubbed his neck and released a sigh.

Hayato walked back to his room to quickly check that his appearance was acceptable before he returned to the event. He had to take a bath because of Miura. He wondered where this new brand of patience came from. He begrudgingly admitted that Takeshi was right on letting some things flow through. It wasn't like him but he found that it did make things easier to deal with when he didn't react to everything with heightened judgement. There were some times when he couldn't help it. After all, he was himself.

He thought back to her reckless performance tonight and it was easy for a frown to cross his face. They were never going to let her drink like that again. It was dangerous and the damn woman couldn't even hold her alcohol well. He would stop her personally if he had to. He felt anger rise in him when he thought of how what happened to the both of them could happen to her but with another man.

He stopped in his tracks and shook his thoughts away. He made sure her room was secure when he left. Besides, she was smarter than she seemed albeit naive. They really need to talk about what happened. He was tempted to tell her off now.

He arrived back in the event room and swiftly returned to Tsuna's side. The latter had been conversing with other influential figures in the Mafia. He distanced himself for their privacy but with enough proximity to jump in to protect him. He accepted the glass Takeshi handed him.

"How is she?" the rain guardian asked in a low voice, his tone not his worry.

"Sleeping. She drank too much," he sniffed the drink before he took a sip from the glass.

"Did she throw up on you?" Takeshi asked eyeing the change of clothes.

Hayato merely nodded. He ignored the chuckle of his companion and focused on the Tenth.

"Good to know you two are getting along," Takeshi remarked.

Hayato grunted. Not in the mood to talk.

"I don't know what going on with you two but I hope you'll make up soon. It's hurting you both to leave this unsettled," Takeshi patted the man's back before leaving him alone to brood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave reviews.


	3. Reconciliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: I have no ownership on the Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I often don't like this kind of plot but after thinking about it, it does sound like something that could happen to these two. Fair warning, might be OOC.]

Haru woke up with a migraine the next day. She turned away from the blinding light and buried her face in the pillows. She felt groggy, her body heavy. She may have overdone it last night. She lifted the covers and blocked the light.

She felt herself drifting in and out of sleep until her stomach made a protest. She tried recalling what had happened last night. She felt embarrassed for how she acted out of hand last night. It was hard to act like a lady with people who knew her too well. She remembered feeling out of place and suffocated in the party. These thoughts never plagued her before, perhaps blinded by her wish to be Tsuna's wife. Last night had been like a splash of water.

It was comforting to be in the presence of people she knew. It was fun once she unwound herself. The drinks helped as well. It made her forget the eyes on her. She appreciated Bianchi guiding her with the food and drinks. She smiled bitterly, she was never like this before. She hated how she questioned her worth. She knew they cared her for her as she did for them.

She shook her head. What other people thought didn't matter, what mattered was that she loved her friends and would be there for them when they needed her. She raised the blanket a little to take in her surroundings. She was in one of the mansion guest rooms. She remembered flashes of rushed steps as well as heaving on her part. She noticed the slight bitter taste in her mouth.

She sat up slowly, wanting to wash it off her mouth. She looked to the side and found a note on the table. She picked it up. It took a moment for her to focus her eyes and read the contents. She felt embarrassment and anger rush through her upon reading.

"I thought you were smarter than this?"

Any doubts to who escorted her were gone. Forget the embarrassment. It was just one line but it tempted her to look for him and slap his arrogant face.

'So rude,' she thought. She checked the clock and noted the time. It was past noon. It explained her starving state. She saw a glass of water and some tablets on the side. She didn't notice it before. Her anger subsided when she read what was written on the back of the note.

"Be careful next time."

'A rude but thoughtful jerk,' she thought.

She gathered the tablets in her hand and drank it down with the water. She moved to stand when she noticed the dark fabric under the sheets. She lifted it up and found it was a men's dress coat. The scent drifted to her and she blushed when a series of scenes played through her mind.

She threw her head back in embarrassment, landing on the bed. She was never drinking again. 'Good lord was he alright?' she thought in worry. She did recall throwing up on him as payback for him manhandling her. She buried her face in her hands, the coat still in her possession. She recalled her failed attempt at a conversation with him. She had finally decided to woman up, and talk to him but somehow she started with gibberish and ended up talking about the random things that went through her head.

A few days after she had told him to leave her alone, she thought that perhaps she went about it the wrong way. They weren't close enough to be friends but she knew he wasn't one to take advantage of a person. He had helped her a few times before. Although most of it may have been on Tsuna's orders, she had felt the reluctant sincerity in it. After all, he did help her sort out her feelings for Tsuna albeit in his roundabout insulting way. She admit that she didn't exactly know what they were to each other but she was willing to get to know him.

It was awkward when she tried being friendly when they had sort of jumped several steps in their friendship before going back to square one. She supposed it was her fault for pushing him away. When she finally got to talk to him, she noticed he was also making an effort to be civil. Although they couldn't help but argue when they had different opinions on something.

Although she got comfortable talking with him, it was a different matter when they were entirely alone with nothing to stop them from talking about what had happened. She realized she was scared to confront the idea of having to define what they had when she felt that she was finally starting to understand him. She understood when he went back to ignoring her again. She didn't realize how she got used to his presence until she found herself unconsciously looking for him to talk about her recent project.

When he was about to leave the room last night, she finally managed to blurt out what she wanted to say under her breath. She thought he didn't notice but then he didn't open the door. She had pretended to be asleep but then found herself really drifting off to sleep.

Haru found herself staring at the ceiling of her childhood room. She released a sigh. They just got back to Namimori to spend the rest of their break. She had apologized to Dino for her mess in the garden as well as making a racket in the party but the man didn't seem to mind and even thanked her for the change of pace in the party. She happily accepted his request on her baking him a treat when he visited the Japan again.

She didn't get to talk to Gokudera in private when they were busy preparing for their return. Feeling restless, she found herself in the kitchen. She managed to meet with her father when he was on his way to work. She smiled fondly at the familiar mess in the house before she tidied up. The old man was too busy to do everything at home.

She thought about what to do before an idea clicked. She rummaged around for her recipe notebook before and went to work.

Hayato was reading a textbook, writing notes on how to make it easier to explain to Tsuna. The latter had always struggled with numbers though he fared off better now than before. He took of his glasses and rubbed the area where the nose pads rested. He didn't get to sleep during the flight back home with Ryohei snoring next to his ear. He had volunteered to sit with him so Tsuna could rest properly next to Takeshi.

He rubbed the base of his neck and stood up, stretching his back. He eyed the suitcase next to the couch. He didn't feel like unpacking when they were returning to the university a few days after. He went to the nearest window to smoke, observing the activity below. He remembered his sister's calm threat to at least minimize his smoking. He knew she could sneak poison in the cigarette boxes if she wanted to.

He let out a low laugh when she told him she was staying behind. She was currently handling the matters in their own family as the next head. But he knew of the other reason she stayed. He wondered how Dino was interested in his sister, a violent woman who tried to kill him for her ex-lover.

His attention drifted to an old man transporting a truck of flowers. It's funny how he thought of the brunette from just seeing flowers. He remembered feeling her eyes on him after the party. He was amused to see how she couldn't meet his eyes whenever he turned to look at her. She did thank him when she joined them late for lunch.

He heard a knock on his door. He wasn't expecting anyone although he toned down his paranoia over the years. His fellow guardians' often dropped by without notice even when they knew it pissed him off. He grabbed the handy magnifier he had made before and placed it on the peephole. His eyes widened at the familiar sight of brown hair and doe-shaped eyes.

'This is unexpected,' he thought. After a moment, he removed the locks and opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. He meant it to be casual but couldn't help the stiff drawl on the end.

Haru flinched at the question. "G-Gokudera-san," she looked anywhere but his face. "I-I came to give you this!"

Hayato leaned back when she shoved the bag before his face. He smirked in amusement of her nervous state. He wanted to make fun of her but kept his mouth shut. He looked at it briefly before receiving it with a mutter of thanks, his hands brushing hers off gently. He grabbed one of her hands and tugged her to him softly.

"Well come on in"

Haru felt Gokudera tug her closer.

"Don't just stand there. Close the door," she heard him say. She saw him walk inside to his kitchen. She closed the door softly and removed her shoes before following up. He had placed the bag on the kitchen table. She looked around, she hadn't had the chance to look at the place properly last time she was there. She blushed at the resurfacing memory and looked for something else to focus.

She looked at the book on the coffee table curiously. She noticed the notes scribbled on the side. She supposed his barely legible penmanship was due to his haste in finishing something.

"Sit down, would you?"

She turned to him and found he was looking at her. She quickly looked away and sat on the couch.

"Ah sorry. Um... Were you helping Tsuna with this?"

"... Yeah. He'll understand it in no time. I can guarantee," he said with his arms crossed, looked smug.

Haru couldn't help but look at his arms when did. She blamed it on the short sleeves on his shirt. Her trailed up to his face while he was distracted with her gift. She didn't want to admit but the glasses suited him. It highlighted his sharp eyes and aristocratic nose. He appeared calmer with them.

"Did you make these?"

She looked back at her gift in his hands. "Yup. It's a thank you...f-for taking care of me at the party."

"You already thanked me," Hayato remarked. He took a bite of the truffle. He didn't like sweets but she did make these for him. The rich texture melted in his mouth. It wasn't as sweet as he thought.

'Looks like the she remembered, he thought. He felt his cheek grow warm at the thought. She had given him chocolate before but it was obligatory along with what she gave the others for Valentine's day. He noted the hint of coffee in the truffles. She was more observant than he thought.

"I know," she said. He wondered why she was looked shy. He heard her mutter something but couldn't understand it.

"What?"

She turned to him, finally looking him in the eye. "I said I'm sorry!," she started before she looked away. "Sorry for vomiting on you."

She huffed when she heard him laugh.

"Hey! I'm trying to apologize here-"

"So you remember things now?"

He looked at her teasingly. "Thought you'd forget after how dead drunk you were."

She took a breath and stopped herself from going over to punch him.

"Come here," she heard him say.

"What?" she looked at him, irritated. He taunted her with his finger gesturing her to go to him.

"Let me at least pinch you for giving me a hard time," he said simply with a smirk on his face. She felt the urge to smack it off his face.

She stood up stiffly and walk over to him. She yelped when he pinched her cheek. She put a hand over it protectively and opened her mouth to refute when he pushed a truffle to her lips to stop her. She glared at him as she ate the truffle furiously.

Hayato chuckled at the look of her face. He spotted another bag inside when grabbed the box containing the truffles. He placed the box on the table and took out the other bag. He looked at her questioningly.

Haru hovered her hand over her mouth as she swallowed the rest of the truffle. "Your coat... thanks for letting me borrow it."

"I didn't really have much of a choice now did I?"

She looked up and slapped his arm when she saw his smirk.

"Can't you be nice?"

"I was nice, remember?"

She blushed when he leaned closer. "You're not going to apologize for hitting me?"

"You deserve it," she muttered as she looked away. She felt his breath near her neck before he pulled away. He went to the counter, mixing what she presumed was coffee.

"Is that the only reason you're here?"

"Well... I-I wanted to talk."

She heard him snicker.

"Thought you'd run away again."

She refrained from hitting him again. "Are you going to listen or not?"

He walked towards her and slid a cup to her. She felt her irritation subside when she noted the drink in her cup. She never saw him drink it unless he had to. He slid closer to sit next to her.

His voice pulled her attention away.

"I am listening. Will you?"

It was hard to look at him when he was staring intently at her. She gave him a nod and took a sip of the tea. She recognized the familiar taste. It was the tea she nagged him to try when he insisted he'd never like tea. She dismissed the thought when she thought Tsuna must have also encouraged him to try.

"I'm sorry... for telling you to forget what happened," she started. "I know it was wrong to blame it all on you. I... I remember enough now to know that I was the one who started this."

He looked like he wanted to say something but he held himself back, opting for her to finish.

"I was scared when I woke up... I've never done that with anyone before and I- I know it might've not meant that much to you but..." she struggled with her words. She felt a tug on her hand. She saw him place it over his knee. She felt his soft, encouraging strokes and continued.

"When...When I got to know you more, I understood that I judged you too quickly." She felt comfort from the strokes he gave on her hand and gave a gentle squeeze.

"I wanted to tell you that I don't regret it... Experiencing that with you," she looked him in the eye, trying to express her sincerity. "I don't remember everything... but I know you were considerate with me."

Hayato felt himself warm at her words. His eyes softened when he saw her flustered look. He gave her a nod and raised their joined hands.

Haru felt her face heat up more when he kissed the back of her hand, his eyes not leaving hers. She swallowed a gasp. She let him keep her hand in his and continued.

"Thank you... for being patient with me," she said. She had more to say but couldn't find the right words to express it.

When Haru didn't continue, Hayato gave her a small smile before he responded.

"I gotta admit. I was pissed," he said with smirk. When she looked away, he grasped her chin to direct her face to him.

"Hey. You said you'd listen," he said softly. When she nodded, he stroked her jaw lightly with his fingers before he let go. "I'm not good with words but I can say the same," he continued, his thumb stroking her hand. "If it still means anything, know that I'm sorry."

"I have to admit. You've grown on me," he said as he rested his lips on the knuckles of her hand. "Even though you lack common sense-"

He heard gasp. He let out a low laugh when she tried to hit him again. "You're smarter than you look so you should understand this," he continued. "I like you."

If Haru thought her face was red awhile ago, she was sure it was like a fire engine right now. She gasped at his confession. She wanted to reply but he stopped her.

"And let me clarify... it's not as a friend," he said and she knew when she looked in his eyes that he was serious. She looked away from his intense eyes and covered her face with her free hand. She couldn't think properly with his honest attack. She already knew her answer as it surfaced from the depths of her mind.

She heard him chuckle as he gently pulled her hand away from her face. He placed his hand on the side of her face, stroking her cheek. "I can wait...," He said softly and she felt herself melt inside when he placed a kiss on her forehead.

Hayato felt her cover his hand with hers when he tried to pull away. "Gokudera-san," she called out. He knew that determined look. He never thought he'd be at the receiving end of it.

"I like you too," she said.

He felt his face warm at her answer. He didn't expect to receive an answer right away and let alone for her to reciprocate. There was a lingering thought of doubt on if she felt inclined to reciprocate. The thought vanished when he felt her lean closer. His eyes widened when he felt her grasped the front of his shirt and tug him towards her. He felt her lips on his and it took him a moment before he responded.

Haru mustered her courage. She wanted to show him how she felt. She understood if he had doubts about her answer when she kept running away before. She tried to deny it before but the more she got to know, the more apparent her affection grew.

She felt him respond, his hand cupping the back of her head. The kiss was slow unlike their first. He was gentle, guiding her through. It was slow but passionate. She responded in fervor and heard him hum in approval.

Hayato moved his lips with more pressure. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. She tasted sweet along with the aftertaste of the truffle. He savored the sensation of her. He cupped the back of her with his other hand and delved deeper, his tongue tracing the seam of her lip.

His hearing heightened when he heard her soft moan. It stirred something in him. He suppressed it and focused on her. She allowed him to go further and he released a groan when her tongue met his. She was addictive.

He pulled away from her at the thought.

"Gokudera-san?" she called out.

"Sorry...How about we take things slow" he suggested as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. He pressed soft kisses on her skin, reveling in her scent.

"I-I don't mind...," she said after a moment. "I won't run anymore."

He pulled away and studied her face, his curled fingers her cheek. He found himself fixated on her eyes when a dark haze glazed over.

"Be careful of what you say," he said as he leaned close enough to kiss her once more before he let her go. He looked away from her briefly and took a deep breath.

"But I mean it," she protested.

"I know," he said. "But I want to do things properly this time."

He turned back to her when he heard her release a giggle. He felt shy all of a sudden. He rubbed the back of his neck. He felt her press a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you," she said. A warm smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave reviews.


	4. Fondness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: I have no ownership on the Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I often don't like this kind of plot but after thinking about it, it does sound like something that could happen to these two. Fair warning, might be OOC. Unbetad]

Haru smiled as she accepted her friend's offer to pour her a drink. The had finished their preparations for the school festival. It was a painstaking the night before the opening when one of the model's tried to sabotage a rival designer's work for the competition. It was a hassle to resolve but she was glad that the overall event went fine. Now they were celebrating the successful run of the competition with a celebratory dinner in one of the nearby Izakayas. 'A little wouldn't hurt,' she thought as she tipped the glass to drink.

They congratulated their team leader who was finishing up his last year in university. She smiled and cheered along with the others after his speech. Their other seniors also followed with their own speeches. She felt sentimental by the end of it. She wondered how she would feel when she finally be at that step.

By the end of the dinner, she was already tipsy. She was thankful to Rika, a member she gotten close with recently, who drank some of the drinks for her. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, it took a moment for her eyes to focus. She grinned when she read the name.

"Hellooo~," she greeted. Maybe a little too loudly when she saw Rika cringe and lean away.

"Are you drunk?," Hayato asked accusingly.

"I'm not!" she denied, stopping with a hic.

She heard him sigh. "Where are you right now?"

"No it's fine!" she assured him. She knew what he was planning. "I'm going back with Rika," she said in as much stable tone she could muster. She knew he just got back from one of his side missions in the famiglia.

Rika rolled her eyes and leaned near Haru's phone. "We're at Nishi's. Hurry up," she said clearly.

"Rika!"

"Sorry. Last minute plans," she said in a playful tone, not even looking apologetic. "Don't worry. I'll stay here 'till your Romeo comes by," she said as she patted Haru's shoulder.

Haru felt a blush settle quickly on her face. Before she could deny Rika's cheesy label for him.

"Oh-hoh! So it was true."

She turned to their team leader who managed to hear Rika. She felt uneasy when the rest of the team looked at her with poorly concealed meddling interest. She was puzzled by some of the disbelieving looks. She didn't try to hide the fact that she was enamored with someone although she didn't tell them who.

"W-What? I did say," Haru said in somewhat a bemused manner. She turned to Rika who kindly explained how the rest thought she was only dating a virtual boyfriend from an otome.

"It's trending these days! Even I have one," Rika said plainly.

It was her turn to look at them in disbelief. Did they really think it was impossible for her to get a real life boyfriend. She was aware of her quirks but the again who doesn't have their own quirks.

"I can't believe you guys!" she started, acting in mock anger. "Of course I have one as well," she continued with a laugh, not being able to keep it up. It was a game she played with Kyoko. It was a fantasy-based otome based on a Japanese myth. It didn't take long before the others started discussing the current trending virtual characters. Haru went along and they started a poll between the strongest virtual male and virtual female contenders.

It was a rollercoaster of topics and she enthusiastically joined in. After a while, she stood up to excuse herself to the powder room when she felt the room spin a little, her previous enthusiasm taking a toll on her. She stopped midway and sat back down. She cradled her head in her arm. She did drink a bit more but this was more on her not getting enough sleep. She felt Rika rubbing her back.

"Took you long enough. Forgot your horse?," she heard Rika suddenly say to someone.

"What nonsense are you on about?" she smiled at the grumpy voice. She felt a prod to her side. She peeked from her arm and saw his ever perpetual frown gracing his face. She smiled sheepishly. She knew he was going to be pissed. "Sorry," she apologized.

"I'm taking you back," he said, his tone giving no room for argument. She sighed and relented. She tugged the hem of his shirt weakly and he bent down.

"You're worrying too~ much," she said with as she cupped his face. He blushed before she lightly pinched his cheeks. "You're going to ruin your handsome face."

"Quit it!," He moved to remove her hands from his face when she kissed his nose.

She heard cooing from the others and flushed. She forgot where they were. She got excited after finally seeing him again. She didn't know what to say when they commented on their chemistry and even more so when Rika commented on the sexual tension between them both.

Hayato looked at Haru questioningly and she told him she would tell him later. She was sure he'd tease her about it after. She stood up with Hayato's help and thanked the rest before excusing herself first. She parted with Rika at the entrance before she and Hayato's walked back.

She wrapped her arm around his on the walk back. It felt nice spending time with again. He laughed when she told him about the other's lack of belief in her having a real boyfriend. She hit him in the arm for that with a dramatic huff. She felt a bit lightheaded after. He led her to a nearby bench and sat next to her. She rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes.

"Told you not to overdo it," he said as he held her hand, rubbing the back of it.

"It was a party! We deserved it after all that," she defended with a pout. She knew he was worried, but he could be overprotective sometimes. "Besides, Rika was with me."

"Just be careful next time," he said as he pinched her cheek. She slapped his hand away.

She heard him sigh. Feeling a bit guilty, she raised her hand up to his face and gently patted his cheek. "Thank you for coming to get me," she said before she leaned up to kiss his cheek.

He grunted but did not say anything. He turned to her and she read his intention. She met him halfway, hand on his cheek as their lips met. He brushed his lips on hers before he leaned in to capture it more intimately. He pulled back after and she shivered when his warm breath brushed her sensitive lips. She leaned up to kiss him once more before she pulled back.

"Feel better?" he asked and she nodded.

She accepted his offered hand and he helped her up. She wrapped her hand with his as they continued to walk back.

They decided to head back to his place which was closer. Haru excitedly stopped by at the convenience store to buy a few ice cream flavors. She insisted that he try them with the mochi she made and he begrudgingly accepted after she assured him that it wasn't going to be as sweet as he thought.

Hayato amusingly observed as Haru planned the meals for the next day. He opened the fridge to store her purchase of the night. He wondered when he had stocked up on some of her ridiculously sweet, self-acclaimed necessities. He walked back to sit next to her on the couch.

He rested his head on his hand, leaning on the arm of the couch as he watched her lie down on his lap. She was still rambling about the things she had in mind, he stroked her hair absent-mindedly while he checked her condition. He was glad she was feeling better. He knew he might've gone overboard with him hovering over her action when it come to alcohol, but he didn't want to risk things to chance given what had happened to them.

He had a small smile on his face when he noticed she yawned, looking very comfortable with him. She looked more sober with her exhaustion catching up. Well until she suddenly reacted.

"Oh right!" she suddenly sat up, face distorting at the upcoming nausea for the sudden action.

"Settle down," he hissed as he gently pulled her back to his lap. She did cooperate although she was more busy rummaging through her bag nearby.

"What the heck are you looking for?"

He didn't know what was more important than her rest. He offered to help but she immediately refused.

"Close your eyes!"

"What the-"

"Please!"

"Oh for the love of-"

He went along, closing his eyes grumpily. He frowned when he heard her giggling.

"Tada!"

He opened his eyes to see her presenting him a noticeably customized black jacket. He noticed with irony how she chose a 'bomber jacket' design. Somehow, her ramblings on which designs suited him sunk in his brain. It had intricate designs trailing up the arm area that he frankly liked. He checked the back and saw the abstract wings. It went from the upper back and extended to his arms. It was a combination of burgundy red and rusty gold. It went well with the jet black color of the jacket. She showed him the numerous inner pockets she provided, knowing his love for convenient storage.

"Try it on!"

He helped her sit up before standing up to try it on. He could clearly feel the extra care she gave when she made this. It fit comfortably loose. He loved the extra storage wondered how she managed to get the preferences he liked. When looked back at her, she could tell what was going through his mind.

"I still have some of your clothes," she said shyly. His clothes were ridiculously comfortable. She knew that he sometimes purposely forgot to get them back when he saw her wear them even though he constantly complained on his diminishing amount of shirts and jackets.

He smirked at her shy expression. He remembered the familiar pang in his chest the first time he saw her in just his shirt. It was hard to hold back but somehow he managed. He looked back at the jacket and he felt a bit shy when he felt the feelings she put into it. He had wondered what she kept hiding when he visited her place. He didn't think it was this. He really liked it. It was different to the costumes she made before and it felt very personal.

"You look good in it!" She said happily, her hands clapping as she rambled on. She was busy taking notes on the design revisions she would make in her next designs.

She saw him move and she was suddenly engulfed in a tight hug. She wore a warm smile as she wrapped her arms around his back as he kept her close. He felt him spread soft kisses up on her neck before kissing her ear. She shuddered at the feeling.

"Thank you," he whispered to her.

She gave him a giddy smile when he pulled away. She saw the tinted color on his ears noting that he felt shy. She found it endearing.

"So you do have good taste," he suddenly said.

"Hey!" she hit his arm in protest and he let her. "I'll have you know I'm ranked as one of the top in my grade," she proudly boasted. He looked at her with an amused look in his eyes.

"What?" she asked.

He leaned in towards her, kneeling on the couch as he pulled her into his arms. She understood what he didn't voice out. She returned the gesture, her hands pulling his head closer.

"I missed you too," she said softly and she felt him sigh into her hair. It felt intimate for him to breathe in her scent.

He pulled back at her words, his eyes looking at her softly. He leaned in to give a soft peck to her lips. She returned the kiss with more passion to which he immediately matched. He was always careful with her when they were alone. She appreciated him trying to make up for their sudden jump in intimacy. She sometimes did find it frustrating whenever he stopped when they get too passionate. It left her craving for more.

She tugged him closer, having her sit beside him as she straddled his lap. She deepened the kiss, her tongue greedily looking for his. She let out a moan when his tongue met with hers, smoothly entangling. His hand, warm on the back of her neck trailed down to her side. She felt the slight squeeze on the side of her breast but he did not continue. She felt his other hand caress her thigh, moving towards her abdomen. He moved downwards, and she felt a rush of excitement when he neared her treasured place. To her dismay, he avoided the spots she wanted him to caress.

She pulled away from the kiss, her hands landing on his as she pushed it closer to her skin and slowly dragged it towards her breasts. She boldly coaxed him to lightly squeeze, and moaned when he did.

"Hayato," she panted. "Touch me."

She saw his eyes darken before he gently brushed his fingers on her breasts. She shivered, her eyes never taking off his. She felt disappointed when his hands pulled away, only to gasp when his hands went under her shirt. He reached for the back of her bra, his eyes asking for her permission and she nodded as she leaned down to give him a peck. "Please," she whispered.

His hands moved to caress her upper back before trailing down her side to the area beneath her breasts. She bit her lip when she felt him cup them. He was gentle and thorough as he touched them. He leaned down to her chest, his nose running a line. His lips settled on one of her breast, his breath already causing a reaction. His mouth closed on one of her nipples and she gasped at the sensation. She felt his tongue moving against the cloth of her shirt, wetting the area.

She pulled him closer, her rear settling near his groin. He let out a low groan when she grinded on him. Taken aback, his movement momentarily stopped. His other hand drifted to her lower waist, cupping her bottom as he moved against her as well. She moaned when she felt the noticeable hardness under her and grinded on it, loving the sensation. His mouth transferred to his other nipple as his hand joined the other as he followed her pace, moving his hips up to meet her heat.

She gasped when he lightly bit her nipple, feeling sensitive from the attention he gave both. He leaned up to kiss her neck. She gripped his shoulders when she felt him suck on her skin, his warm breath causing her to shudder. She moaned when she felt him leave a mark, warmth pooling faster from her abdomen rushing downwards. She pulled his head up to kiss him deeply, wanting more of him as she moved against him harder. He followed, his mouth moving fervently against hers wanting to savor her taste. His hands cupped her bottom, the tips of his fingers near her sex. He felt himself grew harder listening to her and he moved against her faster. He gave a hard thrust and felt her stiffen, her thighs tightening around his hips. She pulled away from the kiss as she moaned his name out in release. She pulled his head closer with her arms, her head resting on his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her, his hands leaving comforting strokes as he kissed the side of her head. He breathed in her tantalizing smell, feeling better now that she was in her arms after two weeks of being away from each other. She nuzzled against him and he held her tighter. He took in a few breaths to calm himself down. He needed to escape to the bathroom afterwards to take care of his rather hard problem.

He was taken aback when he felt her hand rub against his stiffened member. The heat of her hand could be felt through his pants.

"Hayato," she called out. Her voice sounded breathy and provocative to his ears.

He took a deep breath as her hand groped through the fabric. He leaned his forehead on her shoulder, his hands stiff on her waist. He felt her unbutton his pants and pull his member out from his boxers. He groaned when he felt her hand directly touch his length.

Haru watched his reactions as she caressed him. He was hiding his face, occasionally kissing her shoulder. She had heard about this from the girls back then and she had felt disgusted at the thought of this. Now, she felt herself wanting to do more for him as she observed him. She moved down from the couch.

Hayato registered the warm breath over his member. He grabbed Haru's wrist fast and pulled her away.

"Wait!" He watched confusion settle on her face. He took a deep breath, gathering his thoughts quick. He knew she wasn't completely sober right now and that rang an alarm in his head.

"Did I do something wrong?," she asked. He felt guilty when he saw her face.

"No!" he immediately replied. "It's just that- You're not sober right now."

His hand ran through his hair as he tried to explain. "You might regret this.."

She gently removed his hand from hers and laid a kiss on his wrist. He felt his face warm at the wanting look on her face. "But I want to do this... Can I?," she asked as she leaned her face on his member.

He didn't stop her when she attempted to please him again. He felt his member get sensitive from her proximity alone. He watched as she grasped his member again, her hand moving up and down. It was sloppy but it felt better without any clothing blocking the contact.

Haru was naturally curious. She found herself wanting to try some of the things she heard about from her girl friends before. She felt a bit shy when she saw his member in entirety but felt encouraged to try more when she saw his reactions. Maybe it was the alcohol pulling down some of her inhibitions but she wasn't repulsed to the idea of doing more with him.

She leaned down and kissed the head of his member. He immediately reacted, a low groan from his lips.

"Haru..."

She liked how her name rolled from his lips. Feeling encouraged, she started to lick down. His muffled growls aroused something within her. She took some of the advised she heard before and applied it. He especially reacted when she kissed his scrotum.

Hayato felt confused with how to feel about her knowing what to do. He had a feeling the girls where behind it. He felt a bit annoyed that they taught her this but at the same time thankful. He hissed, stiffening when she took him into her mouth. Her moist, warm mouth engulfing his member. He felt very close already given how he didn't find release earlier. He felt his control nearly break when she started moving.

She paused briefly, feeling overwhelmed with him in her mouth. She should've known it would be difficult given his size. She had looked up and saw how his head threw back, the back of his hand covering his mouth. She felt his hand settle on her head. He looked at her heatedly although she could see the hint of worry in his eyes when she didn't move. She focused on the sensation of him in her mouth and moved.

"... Close," she heard him bit out after a while, panting as he took breaths. She felt him tap her shoulder but she held on, moving faster.

"Fuck... Haru!"

She felt his release flow inside her mouth, she couldn't help but spit it out at the weird sensation. She looked at him. He was still recovering, his arm on covering his face. She rubbed her hand on the sore part of neck, she should've expected this. She found him looking at her.

"Ah sorry," she started, indicating the fluid on the the floor.

"Don't be stupid. It's fine!," he answered immediately. He picked up the scarf lying on the couch and wiped her mouth. "You don't need to do that anyway... Are you okay?" he asked as he looked at her worriedly, his hand cradling her head. His thumbs rubbed the part near her ear and she sighed at the comfortable feeling.

"I'm okay," she replied as she gave him a small smile warmed by his concern. He pulled her up and gently settled her over him. He pulled her close and gave her gave her a kiss. She pushed back and returned the gestured as much as she could.

"Hayato?" she called out.

"Hmm?" he pulled back to look at her, his eyes still in a breathtakingly dark shade.

"Can we continue?" she asked and she watched his eyes darken some more. She felt anticipation flow through her as he eyed her hungrily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave reviews.


	5. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: I have no ownership on the Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I often don't like this kind of plot but after thinking about it, it does sound like something that could happen to these two. Fair warning, might be OOC. Unbetad]

"Hayato?" Haru called out to him when he didn't reply. Her hands cupping his face. He turned his head to the side and lay a kiss to her palm. She felt her breath hitch when he looked back at her, his eyes holding a smoulder.

"You sure?" he asked after a moment.

"Yes," she replied simply as she lay a kiss on his lips as if to seal the deal. He looked as if he was trying to look for something in her eyes.

"I'm not sure I can stop if we continue," he told her truthfully.

"I don't want you to," she said, her voice rasp. She leaned in and lured him with a deep kiss. He responded, devouring her mouth greedily as he pulled her rear closer when she wrapped her legs around his waist. She tightened her hold on him when she felt him stand up.

The softness of his bed registered in the back of her mind. Clothes peeled off and she smiled at the tender care he gave for the jacket she made for him. He was quick to return to her, his hands stoking the fire hotter inside her as with his passionate kiss. His warmth emanated from him as he kept her close. His hands traveled across the surface of her body igniting heated paths she could visibly see as she closed her eyes.

"I can't wait to taste you," he whispered to her ear. A shiver of anticipation ran through her from his words He lay kisses on her throat, visiting the mark he made on her neck before and sucked on it. She responded eagerly when he bit it. His hand fondled her breast and she pushed her chest up, wanting more. His heated hands slowly moved downwards as patted her clothed wetness, coaxing a mewl from her.

He kneaded the inner portion of her knees, moving inwards. Her breath hitched when she felt him press soft kisses, leaving a heated path that heightened her sensitivity. She couldn't help but let out a breathy moan when she felt leave bite marks on her skin. She felt the anticipation build with each passing mark, the heat moving collectively to her treasured area. Her toes curled when she felt him leave a languid lick on her area through her panties, a throaty moan leaving her lips.

'So wet,' Hayato thought as he pushed his tongue deeper on the surface of her panty. His fingers traced the area around her wet heat and felt a slight buck from her.

"Hayato," she moaned and he felt the immediate reaction of his member. He ignored it and continued stroking her, his tongue following the trail of his fingers.

A shiver ran through her again when she felt his breath on her area when he removed her panty. It was overwhelming to feel the warmth of his breath with the strokes of his heated tongue. She bucked when she felt him lick her clit, heat immediately pooling more when she felt him push his tongue inside.

He felt her hands on his head and he looked up. He wanted to see more of this uninhibited side of hers. She threw her head back, moaning his name when he slipped a finger inside. He slowly pushed it in and out as he watched her reactions closely. She was very sensitive and it was a sight to see her like this. His erection throbbed and her moans fueled his desire more.

His other hand kept her in place, giving comforting strokes as he continued feasting on her. He gradually added his other fingers and it wasn't hard to know that she was more than prepared for what was next. She looked back at him in time for when he sucked on her clit. Her head thrashed and she sounded close, her hands pushing his head closer.

Haru let out a sob when he drew back, a look of frustration quickly settling on her face until she felt his hot erection pressing against her. She moaned when he rubbed it against her entrance. He sat back, watching her closely as she writhed below him. She looked at him with eyes in hazed desire, her flushed face along with her lips enchanting him with his name.

"Hayato... Please," she said with a whimper. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him to her.

Hayato let out a growl and leaned in to devour her mouth, holding the reins of his control as he kept his focus on her. He kept his hands busy fixing the rubber on his member. He slowly pushed in, her passage already closing in on him. She wound her arms around his back, her scratches heightening his senses. It was difficult to hold himself back as he moved slowly.

She took a deep breath as she felt her cavern accomodate his girth. It was a little uncomfortable but it felt better than from what she could remember of the coupling before. She felt pleasure spike when he rubbed her clit while he pushed in and out slowly. She moaned and bucked, her action causing him to growl. She reached up and brushed his clenched jaw. He opened his eyes, his darkened gaze settling on her. She pulled him closer and kissed him passionately. He responded, groaning when her legs pulled him in as she thrusted back, pushing him deeper inside her heat.

He slowly increased his speed, his hands holding her hips as he drove inside her. He felt the slight resistance of her tight cavern as he pushed in. He groaned at the delectable sensation of her cavern clenching around him as he pulled out. He growled in her neck as his cupped her bottom, tipping her to him as he thrusted in her harder, wanting to be deeper in her warmth.

She cried out in the hazy pleasure as kept her grip of her consciousness in the midst of their union. Her fingers dug in his back as she thrusted back, feeling the strain of her legs locked to keep him impossibly closer. She moaned out his name, the only sane thing she could think of at the moment.

He felt her coming close, her voice hitching as she called his name out. He looked back at her and wanted to keep this image of her for the life of him. He massaged her clit and he felt her cavern closing in on him. She threw her head back as she gave in to her release.

"Ha-yato... Ah!"

She felt the powerful tide of pleasure overtake her and she gave in. In the midst of her climax, she felt him pull her closer as he drove in faster, letting his control go. It felt almost unbearable as the pleasure took her even higher. His powerful thrusts became fevered as he prolonged. She cried out when he thrusted deeper and felt him bite her neck as he stilled.

"Haru!" A husky growl could be heard as he rode out his release.

It took awhile for Haru to come back down from her high, her breaths slowly becoming stable. She wrapped her arms around him, accepting his heavy weight as she stroked his back. He grunted as he pulled out of her, lying down beside her as he lazily got rid of the rubber. He drew her closer to him by the waist and she settled against him, satisfied in his arms after their coupling. She felt the haze clear out in her mind as she breathed in his familiar scent. The familiar call of sleep ringing to her as she basked in his warmth.

Hayato looked down and lay a kiss on her head, stroking it as his fingers traveled down to her neck. He kneaded it gently as he relaxed, feeling the tension flow out of him with her every breath. He couldn't help a smile settle on his face when he felt her nuzzle his chest, her arm tightening around him. He felt unbelievably content having her near his heart. He felt her breath ease to a pattern he was quite familiar with. He rolled his eyes as he pulled the blanket closer to cover her comfortably. He stroked her head, helping her settle in her sleep.

"...love you," he heard her mumble and he stilled. He looked down to ask but found her asleep. He couldn't help but scoff. Of course she would sleep after confessing what she felt. He tightened his hold around her and leaned down to lay a kiss on the side of her head before surrendering to his own call to sleep.

Haru woke up feeling a little groggy but with her body feeling immense satisfaction. She slowly blinked her dazed state as she took in her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was the breath on the nape of her neck. She calmed when she registered Hayato's familiar scent. Her sight cleared after a moment and she peeked behind her, smiling warmly at the sight of his tousled hair. She reached up and combed it back, his peaceful face coming to view. She never saw it this close before and she found a new appreciation for his relaxed state.

She let out a soft giggle when he nuzzled her shoulder, his breath causing her to shiver as it hit her bare skin. She took in how her body was enveloped in his. She never knew he was a cuddler in sleep. He did often tolerate her constant shows of physical affection albeit hesitantly. As much as she wanted to stay in bed with him, she needed something to settled the ache in her stomach from last night's drinking. It was a struggle to get out of his hold without waking. It took a while before she successfully substituted herself with a pillow.

She borrowed his shirt on the floor, still feeling shy with her nudity, before she went to his kitchen. After taking medication she found in his stash, she took her time drinking the lukewarm water and felt the discomfort in her head clear away. Scenes from last night flowed through her mind easier than before and she blushed at her rather confident initiative. She couldn't hold back the memories that burst through her mind like a free river. She cover her face as she silently wailed at her behavior. She shook her head as she fanned her face, trying to calm down. She needed to think of something else. She busied herself with preparing breakfast while she drank her calming tea.

Hayato was slowly pulled to wakefulness when he heard the familiar tone of his alarm. He grunted and blindly looked for his phone before he noted the far distance of the sound. He breathe in the oddly pleasant scent on his pillow.

"Shit!," he cursed as he sat up suddenly when he remembered what happened last night. He felt a ring of panic at the back of his head on her absence on the other side of the bed.

He calmed himself down, running a hand on his face as he assessed the articles of clothing on the floor and his missing shirt. It took a moment for him to register the hushed sound of what seemed like frying in the kitchen. He hurriedly snatched a boxer from the dresser and wore it. He knew she was likely still around but he couldn't push the doubt in his thoughts considering what happened last time. He walked briskly to the door.

Haru walked carefully to door as she hummed a tune. She was about to open it when it was aggressively opened. She yelped in surprise, the hot coffee splashing on her hand. The mug was suddenly taken from her and she felt his hand push her back. He guided her to the sink where he gently ran her burnt hand under cold water as he spouted a few hushed curses. It took a while for her to convince him that her hand felt fine as they argued while he bandaged the appendage.

"It doesn't hurt anymore! See?," she patted it lightly, hiding the pain with an assuring smile. She yelped when he pinched her cheek for pretending.

"Be good and don't use that hand for now," Hayato strictly instructed as he stored the first aid kit back. He rolled his eyes when he saw her pout. He felt the urge to pinch her cheeks again but decided ignore it. His eyes travelled to the food she had set on the kitchen table and felt his irritation subside. He rubbed a hand on the back of his neck.

"Sorry," he apologized. "But I worry okay?"

"I know," she replied. "Just what were you so worked up about before?" she asked the lingering question she had in her mind.

He looked hesitant to answer, even avoiding at her directly. "...I thought you left," he finally answered.

"What?" Haru looked at him with a puzzled expression. She didn't understand why he would think she would leave him. She knew she acted cowardly before but the circumstances then were different.

"It doesn't matter anymore," he muttered as he raised her injured hand carefully. "My bad"

"Hayato"

"Hm?"

"Look at me," she coaxed. She placed her hand on his cheek, trying to get him to look at her.

He sighed and looked up to meet her eyes, still holding her other hand. "Yeah?"

"I love you," she admitted softly.

He looked at her, gazing into her eyes. He raised her injured hand gently and placed a kiss on each knuckle on her hand. "You mean it?"

She responded with a nod. "I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it."

She giggled when he tried to hide his blush. She pulled him down for a kiss and he reciprocated. It was slow, taking the time to savor each other's essence. She felt giddy after. She looked at him warmly. She didn't need him to verbally say it back to know how he felt. He already showed it in his actions. It might take longer for him but she didn't mind.

She excitedly jumped up and invited him to breakfast as she told him her plans for the day. He followed her to the dining table and sat next to her, not sitting across her. She looked at him, an inquiring expression on her face.

"What is it?" She asked, her hands already in motion to cut up the meat before he pulled the plate to his direction.

"Let me do that," he said with a tone not allowing any room for argument.

"You're being so nice today," she remarked as she leaned on his shoulder. She observed as he sliced he meat into small bite sized pieces.

"Shut up. Stop staring, will you?" He felt conscious on her attention to his fingers.

"But you're fingers look pretty!," she complimented. There were some scars and callouses present but the overall shape did look pretty for a man's hands. She knew the large ones well enough when she held his hand, a private information she kept to herself.

He scoffed at her remark. "Yeah I'm sure that's what you thought about last night,"he commented.

"Hayato!" She blushed and hit his arm with her good hand.

He let her hit him, muttering some curses under his breath. "Fucking hell! Violence isn't ladylike woman," he commented as he pushed the plate back to her.

"You shouldn't be mentioning these things during a meal, especially to a lady," she scolded.

"I'm sure you don't mind," he remarked in a teasing voice.

"Good grief." She ignored him and started with another topic.

He drank the coffee she had made when he finished his meal. Watching her stuff her face with food. Somehow she resembled a hamster when she was like this. 'Ladylike,' he thought back and rolled his eyes.

"You shouldn't be in a hurry to eat your food all the time," she said, a humorous tone in her voice.

"Force of habit," he retorted. She looked at him curiously but he didn't explain further. "Thanks for breakfast by the way," he mumbled before he took another gulp of his coffee. She gave him a warm smile before she leaned in to kiss his jaw.

He took the dishes to the sink, taking care of them before she could. She gave him a pout but she acquiesced. She settled with a lazy hug from the back despite his protests on the possibility of her hand getting wet. He gave in after a while and took extra care with the dishes, a curse on the tip of his tongue.

"So grumpy," she mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing~"

He grunted and returned to washing the dishes. It was difficult to ignore her soft presence on his back. Her hands were distracting as she ran her soft hands on his chest. He cursed inwardly as he kept himself in check. He dried his hands after before turned to return her embrace. He chuckled when her mood brightened. He gently unwound her arms, taking her hands in his as he kissed her palms. She gave him a grin before she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him into a kiss. He met her halfway as he lifted her on the counter, reciprocating the kiss harder.

Haru pulled back, feeling out of breath. She felt Hayato leaned his forehead to hers. His hands travelled up her thighs and she let out a gasp as a strong rise of arousal hit her. The shirt rose with his hands as he traced the outline of her hip, the intense focus from his eyes made her slightly embarassed.

"W-Wait!" she suddenly said as she quickly used a hand to pull down the shirt, keeping it from fully showing.

"What are you being shy for?," Hayato asked with a brow raised. "I've already seen everything."

"I-It's not that!," She protested as she looked away from him.

He had an inkling she didn't know how provocative she looked right now. Her tousled bed hair framing her flushed face. Her eyes hesitant in not breaking their gaze when she turned her head away as she kept her hand down to block his hand from seeing what's under the shirt. He traced his fingers on hip and noticed the source of her embarassment.

"Oh?" He let out a dark chuckle and heard her swallow her moan when he cupped her round bottom where there should've been some restriction from her now obviously missing underwear. He felt her hold on the shirt loosen as she tried to explain. He used the distraction and his hand traveled to her front and patted her down there. She let out a mewl and bit her lip. He growled at the sight and leaned in to capture her lips once more.

She pulled away, panting as she hold unto his arm. She felt him kiss up her neck. She moaned when he nipped at her earlobe.

"Do you know how tempting you are right now?," he asked in a whisper as he licked her ear.

She shuddered in response. "H-Hayato wait," she panted out.

She heard a familiar ringtone sound out and she pushed him away to retrieve her phone from the counter. She looked at the name and she answered the call right away, a hand to her face.

"Haru-chan! Finally!," she heard from the other line.

"Kyoko-chan! Um...was it today?"

"Yes! I'm at the plaza right now. Where are you?"

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry," Haru quickly apologized. "I'm at..." she looked at Hayato. "At Hayato's,"

"Ohhh~ It's alright Haru-chan. Take your time," Kyoko-chan replied brightly, her tone teasing. "I know you miss him very much."

Haru blushed and she looked at Hayato who was looking smug, undoubtedly hearing the conversation in their proximity. She turned away from her as she focused on the conversation.

"Kyoko-chan!"

"But it's true! Oh right, can Gokudera-san come with you? Tsuna wanted to have a meeting later."

Haru was about to reply when Hayato leaned closer to the phone. "Please tell Tsuna I'll be right there. As for Haru, I'll borrow her for awhile."

"Oh my! Hello Gokudera-san," Kyoko greeted despite the initial surprise.

Haru pushed him away and hurriedly went down the counter. She walked to the living area to talk to Kyoko. Hayato chuckled and followed lazily, wrapping his arms around her despite her protests. She let him rest his head on her shoulder after he promised not to interrupt. He smirked when he heard Kyoko's demands to share the details, backed up strongly by Hana and the others. He was amused when she turned to him, a frown on her face after she ended the call.

"Don't be so mad," he said lightly with a smirk, still holding her close.

"That was embarassing!" she exclaimed, her hands covering her face. He laughed and pulled her closer.

"It's not like they don't know about us." He tucked her head under his chin

"But you were so obvious! She knew I didn't go home last night," she tried explaining, burrowing her head on his neck.

"Don't worry about that. It's bound to happen."

He felt her lightly hit his chest. "Besides..." he started as he tilted her chin up to look at him. "You're stuck with me," he continued, his tone full of promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far! Feel free to leave a review.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave reviews.


End file.
